por ti, mi amor
by Serenaortega
Summary: Cuando pensaron que los problemas acabaron, otros problemas aparecen, cuando las hijas de Serena y Darien les dicen que le gustan Helios Black y Armando Black, los dos se ponen en alerta porque Diamante ya salió de la cárcel y tienen miedo que le hagan daño a sus hijas , sin darse cuenta su hijo es el que tiene el peligro junto a el.(intentando enamorate 2)
1. Chapter 1

Tema: Intentando enamorarte 2

Introducción:

Cuando pensaron que los problemas acabaron, otros problemas aparecen, cuando las hijas de Serena y Darien les dicen que le gustan Helios Black y Armando Black, los dos se ponen en alerta porque Diamante ya salió de la cárcel y tienen miedo que le hagan daño a sus hijas , sin darse cuenta su hijo es el que tiene el peligro junto a el.

Cuando Diamante decide aprovecharse de las hijas de Serena, no le importa que sus hijos estén enamorados de ellas, pero Diamante le destruye la vida a Rini y se la lleva lejos para que no diga nada.

NOTA: aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, no subiré, porque estoy muy ocupada, ¿Qué pasara con Diamante? ¿Qué le hará Diamante a Rini? léanlo cuando suba los capítulos. Todas las historias que hago son creadas por mi .


	2. el regreso de la pesadilla

Capitulo1: la pesadilla volvió

Rini despierta, hay que ir a la universidad dijo Kousagi

No quiero ir ve tu sola dijo Rini durmiendo

Rini despierta dijo Serena

Kousagi te dije que no voy a… no termino hablar Rini porque se dio cuenta que era su, mama

Buenos días mama dijo Rini tratando de parecer inocente

Rini, ya levántate, te esperamos dijo Serena y se fue

Rini se fue a bañar, se puso un vestido de color rosado, se hizo su peinado de 2 odangos, se puso unos aretes de color rosados con forma de corazón, se puso unos zapatos de color blanco con medio tacón, cogió su mochila y bajo.

Buenos días dijo Rini

Bueno, me voy dijo Kousagi

Te vas tan rápido Kousagi dijo Rini

Rini, ya son más de las 8:00

Vamos a llegar tarde dijo Rini saliendo corriendo

Rini nunca va a cambiar dijo Serena

Kousagi, tampoco va a cambiar dijo Darien

Pero Mamoru siempre se va media hora antes dijo Serena, Darien la beso

Será mejor que te vayas a trabajar ¿No crees? Dijo Serena mientras Darien la comenzaba a tocar por todo el cuerpo

Buena idea dijo sin antes volver a besarla pero pasaron minutos y no dejaba de tocarla hasta que dijo, bueno mejor me voy dijo Darien sonriendo y se fue a bañar por segunda vez y Serena se quedo confundida porque él no terminaba lo que había empezado se preguntaba mientras se comenzaba a vestir muy enojada porque dejo todo a mitad

En la universidad

Señoritas han llegado tarde otra vez dijo la maestra Jessica

Perdón dijo Rini

Están castigadas dijo la señorita Jessica así fue todo el día, tan aburrido que me quede dormida en clases, mi mama me conto que cuando tenía 16 años se quedaba dormida en clases creo que herede esto de ella, salimos de la universidad y nos encontramos con ellos.

Buenas tardes Helios dijo Rini

Buenos días Armando dijo Kousagi

Buenas tardes queras decir dijo Armando muy serio

Bueno, eso no importa dijo Kousagi, bueno eso lo heredamos de mama, igual que nuestra alegría, aunque hubo una laaaaaarga temporada que mi mama estuvo deprimida

Buenas tardes Serena dijo Helios

Bueno nos vemos mañana dijeron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Rini y Kousagi se iban a sus hogares no sabían que una persona las estaban observando atentamente.

5 horas antes de que las hijas de Serena y Darien salieran de clases

Una mujer rubia corría por las calles rápidamente hasta que llego a un departamento abandonado pero ella iba disfrazada de la misma manera que solo ahora tenía diferente broche ya que este es de color rosado (donde sailor moon guarda el cristal de plata)

No quiero que te acerques a mis hijas Diamante dijo sailor moon

Y si lo hago dijo el

Yo juro que te meto otra vez en la cárcel otros 15 años mas dijo sailor moon muy enojada

Bueno, entonces me quieres explicar ¿por qué estás aquí? Dijo el viéndola

Porque no quiero que te acerques a ellas y si no te alejas traigo a mis amigas dijo y se fue

Actualidad

Mama ya llegamos dijo Rini

Buenas noches hijas dijo

Y mi hermano ya llego dijo Kousagi

No, dijo que estaría con un amigo dijo Serena

Bueno entonces nos vamos a dormir dijeron las chicas y se fueron a dormir.

Nota: no piensen que yo he abandonado mis historias, el problema es que el tiempo no me alcanza y con mis estudios es más difícil poder publicar pero ya actualice para quienes querían una segunda parte.

Serenaortega


	3. quien eres tu

Capitulo 2: quien eres tu

Rini y Kousagi salían de la universidad hasta que Kousagi dice Rini VOY A LA BIBLIOTECA me acompañas dijo con carita de inocencia

Lo siento Kousagi pero no puedo tengo cosas que hacer dijo Rini y se fue

Pero mientras ella caminaba por un lugar del parque donde no había personas alguien la agarra por detrás y la a pega contra la pared

Quien eres dijo Rini

Te pareces a tu mama pequeña Rini

Tú conoces a mi mama dijo Rini

Claro que la conozco, si quieres puedo llevarte a mi departamento y te cuento todo lo que se de ella dijo y Rini fue con el

Pero cuando entran al departamento él lo cierra con llave y se lleva a Rini a su habitación y le dice

Sabes eres idéntica a ella dijo Diamante comenzando a tocarle las piernas como ella llevaba una falda de color azul era muy fácil para el

Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo dijo Rini

Aunque tu hermana tiene el mismo color de ojos de ella dijo y la lanzo en la cama

Que hace dijo ella cuando sintió que Diamante estaba encima de ella

TE Hare pagar lo que hizo tu mama en el pasado dijo Diamante comenzando a desvestir a Rini

Suélteme dijo Rini cuando ya estaba en ropa interior

Te pareces a ella, el mismo peinado, la misma edad, la misma cara de inocencia dijo el

En la biblioteca

Hola Helios dijo Kousagi ¿Dónde está Armando? dijo ella  
está buscando un libro que le mandaron a pedir dijo Helios, donde esta Serena dijo el

Serena, no lo sé ella no me acompaño a la biblioteca dijo que estaría estudiando dijo Kousagi

Mientras tanto…

Rini estaba desnuda y Diamante solo la tocaba y el también estaba desnudo ella tenía miedo y comenzó a llorar

Deja de llorar dijo Diamante mientras le tocaba su intimidad y ella gemía y lloraba

Déjame ir y no…. Dijo Rini pero no término de decir ya que Diamante entro en ella causándole dolor y la violaba salvajemente, cuando termino ella estaba cansado y le dolía mucho el cuerpo

Déjame ir por favor dijo ella

Te dejare ir solo no le dirás nada a nadie entiendes dijo Diamante besándola, Rini se vistió y salió corriendo y en el camino se encontró con Helios

Hola Serena dijo Helios

Hola y adiós dijo Rini y se fue corriendo dejando a su novio confundido

Ya llegaste Rini dijo Serena abrazando a su hija

Me voy a estudiar mama dijo Rini y se fue a estudiar

Rini pov

Ya llegaste Rini dijo mama abrazándome, nuca falta sus abrazos

Me voy a estudiar mama dije y me fui a estudiar pero llore mientras me bañaba

Termine de hacer las tareas a las 7:30 de la noche, cuando vi a mi hermana entrar y dijo

Mama Armando me pidió que fuera su novia dijo Kousagi gritando y baje para recibirla

Ya era hora que te pida que seas su novia dije riendo

Llego papa y comenzamos a cenar y me fui a mi habitación adormir aducir

Llego papa y comenzamos a cenar y me fui a mi habitación a dormir a decir verdad Mamoru tiene novia su nombre es Beryl y algo me dice que es mala persona pero mejor no voy a juzgarla y mejor voy a dormir.

Fin del pov

Nota: que les parece dejen sus comentarios y pronto volveré actualizar.


	4. destrozando mi corazon

Capitulo 2: destrozando mi corazón

Rini pov

 **Ese Diamante me ha estado violando desde hace 3 meses atrás**

Lo odio dije en voz alta pero solo para que yo escuche y dije esto y me lance a mi cama para llorar un rato mas ya que no saben lo que me paso.

Flash back

Rini estaba en el parque tranquilamente comiendo un helado hasta que llega Diamante y se la lleva a su departamento como era de esperarse Rini tienen que hacer lo que él dice porque siempre le amenaza con violar a su hermana pero como ella es muy bueno hermana siempre hace lo que le pide sin oponerse .

Rini eres tan linda como tu madre, solo que no sé cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí dijo Diamante besando a Rini

Solo quiero que no le hagas daño a mi hermana dijo Rini enojada

Tranquila, este fin de semana tu familia se va de viaje verdad dijo Diamante

Si, toda la familia menos yo, ya que estoy castigada dijo Rini

Entonces no tienes fin de semana dijo Diamante, Heliot y Mamoru tienen que irse de viaje así que te veo desde las 12:00 am entendido dijo diamante besándola, espero encontrarte con una falda muy corta entendido

Fin del pov

Dentro de 10 minutos veo a ese Diamante dije y me fui a bañarme hace 2 horas que mi familia se fue

Salí del baño y como dijo me puse una falda de color blanca que para exagerar era muy corta ,me imagino que si me resbalo se me vería la ropa interior y también como dijo me puse una blusa muy descotada de color rosada y aun me acuerdo que me dijo que cuando venga me iba a traer ropa para que este fin de semana y toda esta semana me ponga .

Espero que le suceda algo a ese diamante para que me deje en paz dijo Rini mientras estaba en su habitación y escucho el timbre, nadie me salvara de él se dijo Rini en su mente

Buenas tardes Rini dijo Diamante mientras la veía

Buenas tardes Diamante dijo Rini enojada

2 horas después

Rini estaba en su cama con Diamante y Diamante se levanta y le dice

Rini quiero que termines tu relación con Helios dijo Diamante

Yo no terminare con Helios dijo Rini enojada

Entonces si no lo haces tu hermana sufrirá dijo Diamante haciendo que Rini hiciera silencio

Bueno querida Rini nos vemos mañana le dijo Diamante y se fue de la habitación y de la casa

Rini solo podía llorar ¿por que esto le sucedía a ella? Se preguntaba

¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué le hacen esto a ella? Es lo único que ella se decía y se quedo profundamente dormida

Nota: se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero aquí el capitulo espero que les guste.


End file.
